D
Welcome to the D&D - Torn Banners Wiki Un setting para D&D 5th. Lineamientos Generales Esta página "principal" es donde al principio iremos anotando los resultados de lluvia de ideas; para elaborar sobre un solo tema, crearemos las páginas particulares de cada tema. Y esta portada se convertirá en índice. El Sábado 6 de septiembre definimos varias cosas, entre ellas el nombre del setting "Estandartes Desgarrados", representando los temas principales de alianza y conflicto entre facciones presentes y pasadas. Template para creación de reinos 'Lista de Elementos:' Gremios/Facciones: '''El mundo civilizado está gobernado por poderes fácticos y facciones en conflicto. Si hay gobernantes o poderes políticos, son o figurines o están avasallados secretamente a una facción. Estas facciones pueden ser gremios, cofradías, cultos, escuelas marciales, órdenes de caballería, religiosas o monásticas, casas nobles, etc. '''Conflictos en la oscuridad: '''Los conflictos entre facciones se dan en lo oscurito, ya que existe una compleja red de alianzas y obligaciones. Los asesinatos y contratos a terceros para dañar los intereses de otra facción están a la orden del día. '''Civilización/Era Antigua: '''La mayor civilización conocida fue la de los dragones, quienes gobernaron regiones, ellos también divididos en facciones lideradas por un Gran Dragón que era casi divino. Esta era duró hasta que los dioses descendieron para destruir esa civilización; los Grandes Dragones desaparecieron y dejaron en su lugar a castas menores de dragones y a sus servidores humanoides: los dragonborn y las razas reptílicas. '''Alta magia: La magia es común y abundante, pero no al punto de llegar a convertirse en un sustituto de la tecnología moderna (tipo Final Fantasy o Eberron). Propuesta de Alex: Los Grandes Dragones acaparaban toda la energía mágica, y cuando fueron vencidos por los dioses, toda esa energía acumulada se liberó; ahora, la magia es como otro fenómeno natural: está ahí, lista para ser aprovechada por quienes sepan usarla; esto causa que exista una magia baja, que consiste en simples ritos de campesinos que de hecho funcionan ("hedge magic"). Grandes naciones: Hay tres grandes "naciones" dominando el mapa: un imperio decadente y en sus últimas, gobernado por dragonborn; un gobierno naciente (Chanti y Alex platicaron que podrían ser los enanos), pujante y agresivamente expansionista, y una liga de ciudades estado, aliadas por pura necesidad para defenderse de ambos imperios. Las naciones están separadas por vastas regiones de tierra salvaje, sumamente peligrosas, ya que muchas son terrenos exóticos. Ciudad cosmopolita: Una (o poquito más) ciudad enorme que sirve como centro de muchas cosas; probablemente sea una de las ciudades estado. Estilos de Combate/Wuxia: Eso... artes marciales que sean parte de una órden, instituto, organización, etc. Regiones extensas indómitas: La idea de los puntos de luz que fue el centro del diseño de 3.x; los asentamientos están separados por regiones despobladas y peligrosas, hogar de monstruos y tribus bárbaras. Areas supramágicas y exóticas: Algo de la magia que inunda el mundo se manifiesta a través del terreno; pantanos donde los árboles emiten lamentos interminables y enloquecedores, valles llenos de rocas flotantes, montañas de cristal puro, etc. Ignorancia: El grueso de la gente no sabe bien lo que sucede a algunos kilómetros de distancia, o lo que sucedió más de un par de generaciones en el pasado. Algo del viejo conocimiento sobrevive en forma de cuentos populares, canciones folclóricas y leyendas, pero separar la verdad de la exageración es difícil. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse